rainbowtailfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Summon
Spirit Summon is one of methods to summon Gemlings in gameboard and requires the Spiritbar to use it. The auto-summon for Leader Gemling & Friend Leader at the start of the level, summoning Friend Leader and the mass summons during Rainbow Rush are regarded the same. Overview The Spiritbar, sometimes spelled as Spirit BarRainbowtail 2.5 Game Balance Update!, legacy version 2.8.3 changelog is a gage given to each of the Gemlings in Team. It is charged by matching/blasting gems with matching type (i.e. a Magic Gemling's Spiritbar will only be charged by matching/blasting purple gems) and automatically replaces a random existing gem into a Gemling with matching type once the Spiritbar is fully charged, which then go back to the start. The Spirit Summon happens after the enemy's turn, granting that the Spirit Summoned ones will not get attacked only for that round. Therefore, only the splash attack (i.e. Toxishroom, Bomber's Bomb and Stinger) may damage them before the player's turn. The Spirit Summon may not work properly if there's no gems with matching type are available in gameboard. For example, a Snoodle will Spirit Summon only one of itself if there's only one purple gem exists. Likewise, the Friend Leader cannot do anything if the gems with matching type are unavailable in the level. Trivia *Before the legacy version 2.2, a Gemling could be Spirit Summoned with different stage which depends on how much the spiritbar is charged, up to lv. 3. *Before the legacy version 2.7.5, it could store up to 3 times of Spirit Summon and all Gemlings had no set Spirit Costs. *Before the legacy version 2.8.3, the Spiritbar wasn't splited each to Gemlings and stored up to 6 Spirit Costs. The player had to use it by manually tapping a Gemling on bottom table and it was still belong to the player's turn after using it, no matter how many it was used. *In legacy version, the Spirit Summon was performed during the combo time before the enemy's turn, leaving the summoned Gemlings unavoidable to get attacked. *In legacy version, each Gemlings had different Spirit Costslegacy version 2.7.5 changelog and the Gemling with higher costs had charged its Spiritbar slowly. It is currently uknown to check the costs in-game since the live version. *Since the live verson 1.0.8.2, an odd algorithm is working on the Spirit Summon and some Gemlings' traits with per-round effects: It is counted only after any enemies reaching 0 cooldown. **It will not be counted when there's no enemies with cooldown left in gameboard. Thus, it is not recommended to defeat all enemies in a level with score-based or cleaning Dark Sludge goal. **Enemies with cooldown 2 or longer have the delayed count, and increasing the enemies' cooldown will delay the count. **Enemies without cooldown, like the Gem Guards, Enchanted Trees and Strong Ores have no count. History Spirit Summon since 2.7.5.png|Spirit Summon since the legacy version 2.7.5 Spirit Summon since 2.8.4.png|Spirit Summon since the legacy version 2.8.4 See Also *Category:Gemlings by spirit costs References Category:Contents